Broke
by Pretenders
Summary: There's a price for straying from innocence, and Blossom is treading into a blinding lust that will damage her permanently. Summary change 10/26/16. Brick and Blossom. Independent plot. Rated M for maturity, language, and material. Rewritten to be coherent with later chapters - 10/27/2016.
1. Chapter 1

**Broke**

 **I**

Revised 10/27/2016

•Ages, spelling, and coherency.

Rated M - Language, references, dialogue.

 **Summary** : A story based on the lost innocence of our favorite leader, Blossom, and the lust of the Rowdyruff, Brick. Second in PPG Series.

* * *

Tonight's the night. We're going to kick off the biggest Townsville destruction celebration party, and strike our best plan in the morning. We've been planning this for years. Fuzzy, HIM, Mojo—all the villains you can think of that Townsville has encountered. Mojo's been preparing for this day ever since he created us.

He suffered a few defeats on our part but he's finally got a trio of fully matured boys he's proud to call his creations. Butch has become a criminal tank, he's grown into one of the strongest guys I know. And Boomer's become the dumbest. Nah, I'm just playing. I have to give him credit somehow, like... He's good in... No, he kind of sucks at that...

I'll think of something he's good at. Right after I make an important phone call.

The dial rang, and I heard a man speak on the other line, "Yeah, I'm looking for the hook up, I heard it's called the Everything Nice Deal?"

It was my plan to hire a couple of strippers for the party tonight. We also have some needs that need to be taken care of, so why not do it before the big break? Mojo's been having us training daily to defeat the Powderpuff Girls, I'm begging for some fun.

A couple of half naked (soon to be naked) girls can't make any party lame. Add a whole cooler of beers, and you've got the best party anyone can throw.

"Only for VIP! Are you kidding me? I don't give a shit if I'm important to you or not, do you know who I am?" That's usually all I have to say for someone to give me what I want, but with the response this guy had, I was going to have to try harder, "I'm Brick, the fucking leader of the Rowdyruff Boys, and if I have to ask one more time for this package, I'm not going to ask alone,"

I surely had him this time, there's no—what did he say to me? Did he just say "no", again? "Alright, I'm going to track you down, punch your face into the ground, and make you wish you never rejected me,"

"Hey, what's going on? Why you yellin'?"

I flipped the phone over to turn to see Butch, just the guy I was going to look for, "Just got a guy I need to pummel to the ground, make him regret crossing me."

Boomer came into the room, punching his fist into his hand. Boy, did he look stupid, "You need help? 'Cause I can help, I'll help real good!"

"Nah, I think just two of us will do," Did I say I was going to figure out what it was that Boomer was good at? Oh, yeah! Nothing.

"Ah, come on! That's three times in a row that you and Butch have gone out without me."

I was about to give him a million reasons why, but Butch beat me to it, "'Cause you're a pussy! You barely make anyone suffer, and this a job for handin' out no mercy."

"What he said." I cracked my head up, letting Butch know the crime starts now. We flew out, leaving behind Boomer, and he stopped trying to catch up to us when we kicked in an extra boost to leave him in the dust. He's getting free strippers tonight, what more does he want from me? Brotherly love? I can barely tolerate Butch sometimes.

"That's the place," I pointed below us to a shabby mobile home, with Butch following closely behind as we descended.

By banging my fist on the door, I was holding myself back from letting my colors show and give this man one last chance, "Open it up before I bury your head into the ground!"

Butch scoffed beside me, "Enough with the bluffin', let's just show this guy that you get what you want!"

Growling back to him, "Shut up, I'm the oldest here, so I make the choices!" he took a step back.

Instantly after, the door opened, and in came a doctor fitted man standing before me. I reached out quickly for the shirt under his white coat, pulling him towards me.

I felt the saliva build on my teeth as I spat, "Look here, doc, I don't want to have to ruin this great business you got going on here-"

He spoke calmly, "Ok," and finally looked up to me, making the eye contact intense. This man was making me feel some kind of confusion, I could crack him in two, but it didn't seem to bother him. He didn't even tremble or flinch.

Under my gaze? No shaking, no begging for mercy?

Something was off, and I should have beat him to a pulp right then and there. It would have saved me from what I wasn't prepared for.

"Ok, what?" But I didn't let it take me a step back.

"You'll get the package for free,"

Butch spat in, "That's what we like to hear!"

"Can it!" I came back to look at the old man before pushing him out of my grasp, pointing a finger down to his smaller figure, "Jojo Corp, that's where I want them to be—tonight. I better not be disappointed or you'll end up dead."

"Don't you worry, my girls come with a satisfaction guarantee,"

"I'll see about that," I motioned to Butch, "Let's get out of here! We got a party to get ready for!"

I put my feet up on the couch as I watched my brothers set up the party, but they bored me to death. So I picked up a magazine with a racy woman on the front cover. Boomer kept shooting me looks—looks that were asking for me to beat his head in, and Butch kept eating the chips as he dumped them onto the platter. I do enough for them, the least they can do for me is everything else. If it wasn't for me, we wouldn't have came the closest to defeating the Powerpuff Girls. I'm the one who called for Ballistic Barrage, while they were fooling around throwing sissy punches.

Mojo entered the room, and I could feel his eyes roll as he spoke to me, "You lazy bum, do you think the Powerpuff Girls are going to just kill themselves?"

"Nope, and if they did, you'd look ten years younger," I dropped my feet off the table and threw the magazine I was reading.

"And what, just what are you boys doing?" Mojo walked over to the decorations put up, "This isn't a party! This is a meeting, and a very important one!"

"Jeez, calm down, don't go bananas!" Butch and Boomer held in the laughs, knowing that the joke I made always got under Mojo's fur.

"Why you! It's getting later and later, and you haven't even started any plotting against those wretched girls! They're already planning on moving away from here, and I still haven't caused one ounce of defeat against them besides you good for nothing boys!"

I clicked my tongue, "Mojo, we're working on it. You think I'm going to let that pink bitch go off and follow her dreams? She's not following anything, she's going to be begging by the time I'm done with her,"

"Yeah," Boomer came forward, "And that blue princess is going to wish she never pretended to be me like twenty years ago!"

Mojo didn't even turn to acknowledge Boomer's enthusiasm, his eyes remained closed longer than usual and it seemed he was telling himself to keep in whatever was scratching to get out. Butch merely spat that Boomer was an idiot, his usual insults. Me? I just left the room. I was excited for the girls to come. I need some stress relief.

I knew Mojo was counting on me. If anything, that monkey couldn't harm a hair on those cunts. But he knew we could. Especially me. He had been training me daily. More than what he trained Butch and Boomer. I am special—I am smart. A characteristic my brothers fell short on. I was able to learn from my mistakes and avoid repeating them.

I wasn't going to let my guard down this time. They weren't going to surprise me, they weren't going to get passed me. I hadn't come face to face with them since I was a kid, we laid low after they threw us in jail for five years. We broke out after a couple of hours. We're still considered escapees, but Townsville stopped putting the Powderpuff Girls to look for us after too many monsters kept raiding the city more often. We weren't a priority anymore.

Mojo sought this as an opportunity for ultimate revenge. He decided to make us stronger, and reveal our progress when he thought us to be ready. I'm ready now, more than I ever thought I'd be when the day came.

I heard someone open the door to join me outside, "Brick, Mojo isn't happy about the eye candy that just walked in. He says you've got some explaining to do before you can do what you want in his laboratory." Butch chuckled.

I was too much into my own thoughts to think of looking forward to listening to that sexually frustrated primate. I merely scoffed at the order, until Butch continued, "You know, there's only one girl."

I banged my fist against the stone wall, "What! That son of a bitch thinks he can screw me over with one fucking whore!"

"And she came with a note." He left it on the surface of the stone wall, because Butch knew me enough to know I'd tear it up if he handed to me.

He left quickly after, and I had a feeling it was because he wanted first dibs. I waited a couple of seconds to calm down before I opened the note.

'To the leader of the Rowdyruff Boys

You're satisfaction is the least of my concerns. You're whining demeanor when referring to your business is the epitome of what customers to avoid association with. You may be the most feared escapee ever from Townsville Prison Penitentiary, but you are merely an ant running clear of the rain when it comes to what I am capable of. I'm warning you, Rowdyruff—shall anyone else have this woman, you'll find yourself stepping into my storm, and I'll see fit you never find shelter.

P'

Out of my whole twenty-five years of existence, I'd never once got closer than a deadly kiss to the cheek. I'd been introduced to a world I hadn't known of in my one day in prison. The men were scared of me, knowing well my capabilities.

So they made every effort to get along with me. They gave me the best bunk, the first dibs in the cafeteria—and I was only thirteen! And I knew from the beginning that I was no romantic. I'm not one to look for a girl to keep. I want a whole isle of girls to screw, and have no strings attached. If this was the best place known to all the prisoners, then fuck it, I was going to do all I could for it. I wanted the best tramps I could get who knew how to make me feel good.

Boomer's whining voice came about from behind me, "Dude! This isn't fair!"

I didn't need this dumb shit whining to me right now, "What are you bitching about now?"

"Butch keeps pushing me away from the pair of legs when I try to touch her, saying you two get first lay because you're the only ones that got her for the night!"

"Shut that hole in your mouth," I tore up the note and I made sure to push my wussy excuse for a brother out of my way, "You want some advice on being more like me? Don't take orders from anyone but me, especially orders from a pussy like yourself. Should have enjoyed the freedom you had because now, you really can't get her."

I left him behind me to allow my words of wisdom to soak in. If there was any sort of liability in the plans we had tomorrow, it would be Boomer. Go figure. Besides, he was the only one to ever be captured by the Powerpuff's.

Don't think I don't regret being fooled into thinking the bimbo was my brother. She wouldn't have had me so easily if they both weren't sissies over anything and everything.

I came into the view of the tramp, with Butch caressing her skin while she made no reaction. I never thought a whore would be loyal. Money talks. Reputation shouts. If I knew I had the rep, I'd have abused it sooner.

"Follow me," I ordered her, Butch following after her, making me put a finger to his figure, "You aren't welcomed. You interrupt me and you're dead."

"What? But I helped you get the chick!"

"Helped. Hence forth, you don't get the entire package. You wanna whine? Go outside with Boomer, you two sissies can bond like real brothers."

"Oh yeah? Well fuck you, too! You—"

I shut the door after my dinner for the night. I looked her up and down, and boy did I feel as if I'd been given the first-class treat. Her body hadn't been soaked in enough to appreciate all the right curves, crevices, and slenderness she held.

"I didn't think your pimp would get it down to the T." She turned to face me, and that's when I realized I couldn't see her face. She had a veil over it, and a heavy concealment came with it.

I'd remembered about the prisoners warnings: never remove the veil, or you'd be the one looking to hide. I didn't know from what or from whom, but I had respect. I knew very well about respect. The man kept his word. He gave me what I wanted. So I wasn't going to disrespect the man and go against his rules. I'd play by his game all he wanted if he'd provide me with every slut he had.

I reached for her back, almost naturally my fingers moving up and down the line leading to her ass. Her hair was long, in intimate waves, and a color that highlighted in the dark night. I hadn't bothered to turn on a light. I wasn't sure if this tramp would ruin things if she knew who I was.

I thought about it more. Had she known who I was, she'd have turned around once she arrived at Mojo's laboratory. There was no doubt she didn't know who I was. But boy was I enjoying the way her skin met the moonlight, and I wasn't going to keep it away by turning on a light.

I moved my free hand to her abdomen, pulling her closer to me, yet keeping distance. I felt her hand touch mine, making a yearning trail to her tits. The thought was inviting enough, and I took one into my hand, only to find my hand struggling to grip the entire whole of its softness.

Her body, her skin, her hair. What about her voice?

She leaned into my chest, the bare sides of her ass rubbed against my pants in just the perfect spot.

"What's your name?"

I don't know if having a favorite tramp was possible. What the fuck am I saying? She's the first tramp. I didn't want to just fuck her tonight.

Before she answered, I spoke, "Don't answer that. I won't care after tonight."

With that, I endulged myself with every inch she had to offer.


	2. Chapter 2

**Broke**

 **2**

 **Revised**

 **•** Coherency, extra info.

* * *

"Girls, we have another one!"

"Heck yeah! More ass kicking for me to hand out! This is awesome! Just more practice for my upcoming competition."

"Bloss, why does she always get so excited with those violent competitions?"

I reached over to hang up the emergency hotline, "She's rough. It's good when you have a lot of pent up stress, it's a stress reliever." I slipped on my bow, "Besides, we both know how much Buttercup loves to be the dominant one."

Buttercup snorted at my wink, pushing her fingers into her protective gloves. I still hadn't figured out why as grown up women, Townsville still hadn't calmed down after all those years. There hadn't been a day since we were created that we had a day off. I wasn't sure whether this taught me responsibility or if it piled on the frustration that came with no freedom.

But at least things had changed ever since the Professor picked up on our growing annoyances with protecting the city that he offered a relief that silenced all three of us. It had begun once we turned of age, and we kept the men asking for more. With our abilities in bed to please even the most finical of men out there, our second profession became an overnight success.

With the sea monster coming into view, I laid out the plan to my sisters, "Bubbles, hit him with the deadliest scream with the best pair of lungs we know! Buttercup, go for his throat, deal the most damage to his neck while I make for his chest!"

They flew down after me, following the plan exactly. As soon as I burst through the thick skin of the octopus resembling monster, through his heart, and out through his back, it fell over without another twitch. That was the sixteenth monster of the day, laying rest to the setting sun and the threatening mornings Townsville faced.

I could hear the crowd below, surfacing out from protection of being inside from the invading monster, shouting their happiness at another night of security. Yes, it was only when the stars came out that Townsville was free of attacks. I figured monsters and villains also needed their energy for the next day.

Then I could catch the flashing of cameras below. I ignored their bright attention, because if I flew down to confront the fame, they'd make me regret something.

"That was sick, Bloss!"

I gave my best high five to Buttercup's awaiting palm, "Thanks, sis! Just know that even though you're the renowned ass handler here, I can still dish out the final hit!"

"Don't push it, Bloss, I can prove you wrong on so many levels." She couldn't hide her smile from me, "But I won't deny that your smarts will find a way to shut me up."

Bubbles piped in, "That was, like, one of the sweetest thing I've ever heard you say!"

"One? How many times have I been a softie around you?"

While we were floating for too long in one spot, I finally said, "C'mon girls, it's getting darker by the second, let's retire as heroines for the night," and with the pulse of my flight, my sisters followed me to the outer area of Townsville.

I needed to get away from the control of being perfect. As I flew against the wind, I realized just how difficult being the middle of everything had become since being a little girl. Townsville never did let go of innocent, brainiac, leader of the Powerpuff Girls, Blossom.

When my features began to show, they critiqued me. When I said foul words, they shamed me. When I did anything, they followed me. And as I grew, they demanded perfection from me.

 _"So, you aren't a little girl anymore," Miss Bellum brushed my hair behind my ear._

 _I looked up to her, noticing how my body began to sculpt almost similar to her own, "I don't think innocently, anymore. I feel... Embarrassed... Ashamed..."_

 _"Don't be," I hadn't sought comfort in anyone, not even my own sisters, and I just felt entirely wrong if I spoke about this with the Professor, "all girls change into women, Blossom. The Professor couldn't protect you from the inevitable when creating you. This is natural, normal—inviting. Don't ignore the temptation you're pushing away."_

The memory faded, and I couldn't tear away from recalling the next.

 _The Professor shut the door behind him, "Blossom, I know what I'm about to impose may be humiliating for you, but don't dismiss it entirely,"_

 _I stayed sitting on my bed, feeling the heat rising with each word the Professor spoke after. I didn't know whether to feel violated, knowing well that my private thoughts were invaded, or to agree to finally, for once, listen to the urges of pleasure screaming at me to break all the rules._

 _"I'll do it."_

 _He didn't seem surprised, "You start tomorrow."_

The building that seemed abandoned appeared in my sights, and the three of us approached it willingly. Digging into my coat pocket to retrieve the key, I noticed sneaker imprints near the building. A thought crossed my mind, thinking through all the profiles of those who knew the location to have all those that I thought of known to be locked behind bars, and none of them were leaving anytime soon.

I dismissed any threats, until we entered and the Professor, with graveness laced in his voice made it clear, "We had a customer come here and made his desires clear. Tonight is strictly business."

Bubbles asked, "What did he say, Professor?"

He opened the door to the room below, "That you don't need to know." we began to follow him downstairs until he turned to look at me, "I only need Blossom for tonight."

"This is making me worried, Professor," Bubbles cringed, biting the sleeve of her shirt.

"Are you sure everything is alright?" Buttercup weighed her hand on my shoulder, and I could strangely feel the tension within her.

Tonight is strictly business, I told myself.

"If anything was against your security, I wouldn't dare send any one of you," he pulled my hand, "Now, come, Blossom. I have something different for you to wear tonight."

I nodded, and once I was behind him, I heard the memories return as the door shut.

 _"He's a criminal."_

 _"Professor..."_

 _He lifted his head from the papers in his file, "Yes?"_

 _"If I'm... If I'm going to do this..." My eyes wandered away from his._

 _"What is it, my dear?"_

 _It all came out too quickly, it only took a breath, "I don't want to sleep with criminals."_

 _He nodded the slightest nod I'd see him make._

His voice shattered my vision, "I've picked out what you'll wear," he handed me only two pieces of lingerie, "When you're done, put on this veil,"

I'd worn a veil for every customer, but this one hadn't resembled any I've worn before.

He turned to leave, "Call me when you've put it on, you might need help afterwards. You won't be able to see with this one on."

He shut the door, and privacy never sounded so quiet.

 _"Then you won't."_


	3. Chapter 3

**Broke**

 **3**

* * *

"I'm done."

I felt his hands grab mine to help me up. Knowing the little clothing I had, I never felt as exposed as I did now. I'd been naked before many men, but they had to find their way through my clothing before they could witness what the Professor could see before him.

"You were right, I can't see a thing... I assume this is for the best."

He stood quiet, and I sensed sorrow, almost like guilt when he finally spoke, "Blossom, I promise you, whatever happens tonight, you will never experience it a second time."

I squeezed his hands, "You're starting to make me worry..."

"Don't." He placed a warm robe over my back, and I naturally pulled it around me, the goosebumps quietly melting away, "Take this."

A folded paper was pressed into my hand, and I quickly brought my hand back to the robe's warmth. But before I could tie the string of the robe securely, I heard a small noise come from the Professor. It sounded too much like a sob for it to be anything else, and my hand shot up to cup his cheek, but I felt the cold metal of his mask he used to conceal his identity from customers.

"Don't worry about me, please." I walked forward, nearly falling over from the darkness behind the veil.

He caught me before I fell, and I walked beside him, my arm mingled with his as we made our way upstairs and out into the night.

I wish I knew where I was heading, who I was meeting, and why I couldn't know more. Riding in a car always made my curiosity wander. It was unnatural for me to feel as if traveling took too long, but this made it so no one would give us too much attention when making our way into Townsville. But as the car ride came to an end, I knew why it was still so dark behind the veil. We never headed into the city.

"You don't say a word. You don't speak, even if questioned. The first man to take you anywhere is the only man you are to do business with. Do as you are asked." He gave me one last piece of what felt like metal to me, "This is a button. If anything happens that goes against what I just said, you press it. I know you are beyond capable of protecting yourself, but listen to me when I say you press that button if anything else is to happen. Do not attack."

"Understood."

I hadn't heard anything before he opened my door to help me out, the thin heels I wore stabbing into the pavement with a ringing in my ears as I followed his lead.

Wherever I was, hearing the single knock, and the opening of the door made it clear that I hadn't need to see anything to remember everything that was about to happen.

"Hey, hey!" A brutal voice spoke, a voice that was scarred with cigarette smoke.

Then a younger, unscathed, yet equally dark voice spoke from another direction, "Man isn't she hot! I can't wait to see the rest!"

"Only one." Professor had activated the change in voice that the mask was used for, "Your leader." He demanded.

Even I could feel the threatening glare the man must have sent to the Professor. I heard a sound come from the scarred one, but the unscathed one spoke first, "Ugh, I'll go get him, maybe he'll let me have first dibs!"

The other finally spoke, "I know who you're asking for. That dumb shit doesn't," he began to shut the door, saying one last thing before it closed, "Don't move."

"Prof—"

"Don't. Speak."

I shut any thoughts wanting to escape my lips. The door opened again, and I was waiting for a voice, but all that came was a grab to my hand, and a blind walk into the place.

"Give this to your leader. He is the only one to read it."

I hadn't known who the Professor was speaking to, if it was one of the men before or someone I hadn't heard speak. They didn't respond, and I felt the touch of the Professor's hand let go, his footsteps walk away, and the door closing for the second time.

"Aren't you in for a surprise," a body pressing against mine came so suddenly, I hadn't the chance to react when he removed my robe, his scarred voice within inches of my ear, "But don't be scared, consider yourself lucky."

His hands began covering my arms, reaching for other areas, and neither my instincts nor senses made to tear away. If I hadn't felt as if the Professor's life was in danger, I'd have reacted too quickly to the hands rubbing my bottom, but I was truly and absolutely blind to whatever was going on, both presently and what occurred between the Professor and the man.

Suddenly, a new voice, a truly deep voice, one I wouldn't deny brought the greatest fear in those who crossed his path, "Follow me."

And without doubt, I followed the sound of his voice, his hand harshly grabbing mine when we stood feet away from each other. I still felt the presence of the scarred close by.

"You aren't welcomed. You interrupt me and you're dead."

He lead me up a flight of stairs, pulling me without regret.

"What? But I helped you get the chick!"

The crush he gave my hand after what was said began to reveal his personality. He could barely control himself.

"Helped. Hence forth, you don't get the entire package. You wanna whine? Go outside with Boomer, you two sissies can bond like real brothers."

"Oh yeah? Well fuck you, too! You—"

The door shut forcefully, and all I could hear was my breath, my heart beat, and his presence, and the sounds of a memory.

 _"Blossom..." he kissed me with such lightness, I didn't know why I didn't continue to embrace him, "I want you..."_

 _I kept him kissing me, but I couldn't return the amount of passion he had for me, I didn't love him the way he loved me._

 _"Stop!"_

 _He backed away instantly, his glasses falling to the bed, "Are you ok? What's wrong?"_

 _"This! I...it's just that I..." I began covering myself, even though he hadn't removed anything. I couldn't bear sleeping with someone who loved me, then turn around to sleep with many who did not._

 _"What's wrong with this? Bloss, I've loved you for so long. Science can't explain what I feel for you, and neither can my logic describe it in words,"_

 _He was perfect. I wasn't. I had already strayed too far from it._

 _His fingers wiped my wet cheeks, "Say what's on your mind, Blossom, tell me and I'll make it all disappear..."_

As if I was still lost in my vision, I turned to the scent of the man's breath, and could feel the tears of reality fall down. His touch against my back revived a feeling I thought I had drowned away, deep, deep down.

All these fears, all these regrets, came down to tonight. I knew it to be unavoidable. I'd face a night I didn't want to experience, and a man I didn't want to sleep with.

I was pulled closer, and I realized that tonight was the night, and this was the man. I suddenly listened to the whispers in my head, I reached for his hand wanting to fly away.

 _"...whatever happens tonight, you will never experience it a second time."_

I only loved one man. Only one man could promise me the truest of promises.

I cried in such silence, I discovered how much I sincerely loved the Professor. I couldn't risk his life, he was a father to me. And from what I learned growing up, you only had one of those.

My hand came to my face, only to be touched by the beads of the veil. I couldn't wipe away my tears.

His hand followed mine, grasping my breast when they connected.

Naturally, my body curved backwards to attempt to fit against his own heat.

"What's your name?" His voice against my neck was so deep, mysterious, and I suddenly faced a decision to make.

"Don't answer that. I won't care after tonight."

He turned me on my heel without hesitation, lips that tasted like crimson upon my own, and our tastes mixed into my mouth.

I made my decision.

* * *

 ** _Next chapter comes with a warning._**


	4. Chapter 4

**Broke**

 **4**

 ** _Warning: Material is for mature audiences only._**

* * *

The heat exchanged the darkness of the room, lighting up all the was left in the obscurity. They kissed until their suffocation tore them a part, bringing them against each other once the air fell into their bodies.

His hands surfaced from her breasts to bottom, hungrily pulling her closer than he'd ever been with anyone. With starving lust, he let the garments he'd been wearing come off twice at a time, his company helping far too eagerly.

He enjoyed the hunger.

He had too many dirty dreams to deny her anything he had to offer. So when she suddenly pushed him away with a power he didn't think a woman could have, he made to overpower her, until a paper was placed against his chest.

Her hand lingered, fingers seeming to discover the dips and rises of his athletic figure. He hadn't wanted to open the note, not if it meant more rules. He'd followed enough. One rule was the limit.

His mouth yearned for his, as her taste, reminiscent of something delicate and sweet, made his cravings rise. But she pushed him once more. She was laced with might and he fought between the note or hurting her more than he'd do besides penetrating her.

"Just tell me what the fucking paper says,"

Her head shook, and he dropped her from against the wall to the floor, "When I'm done reading this, there are no more fucking interruptions."

The fall barely injured her, she'd dealt with worse in the city, being thrown into cement, water from thousands of feet high. But she hadn't said a word, only waiting for his response to the letter. She had no idea what was written on it.

"So you can't talk and I can't see your face?"

She nodded, thanking the Professor that she needed not speak, nor see the face of the man in the room.

A laugh, one that was shallow came through, "Seeing your face is the last thing I want. You may have the body, and the cunt, but I don't want to have things ruined if I have to find a paper bag in order to screw you,"

She was then picked up off the floor, biceps contracting against her skin. The contours of his body helped to ease her into the harshness of the kiss he ensued.

Then, if a voice as deep as his could make a whisper, he came through the kiss, "But something tells me... Lips like these don't bless just anyone... You must be beyond what I'm imagining right now behind that veil..."

A moan emitted from her, the sound of some kind of romance being said making her enjoy the kiss of a man whom seemed incapable of saying poetics.

He continued to travel her body, her own hands becoming more honest in their search for his body against pressing deeper into her own.

"God," he struggled with the jeans he wore, "that noise you made, I got to fucking hear it again,"

He unclasped his belt, biting her neck as she tightened the hold her thighs had around his lower torso, and her moans becoming frequent.

She bit her lip from making pleas. She wasn't there to enjoy anything, she reminded herself. The man didn't deserve her pleasure.

As he kicked off his jeans, giving a feel of exposure to his heated erection through his boxers against her thigh, she knew it would be difficult to ignore the pleasure he would introduce within her.

Her hands lifted to the back of his head, feeling just as much hair as she had on him, her fingers tangling themselves in his locks. He massaged her bottom with rough, dry hands.

Then it all stopped.

His breathing too fast paced against her chest, his hands squeezing her bottom tightening as he moved to look at her. What little he could see, he wondered if she could see him.

He was scarred. His body was given trauma. All the training Mojo forced upon him, albeit he didn't complain, gave its toll on his body. He once remembered looking at his reflection and never staring at himself for all the wrong reasons.

Never once did he think tonight would bring about these thoughts. Her chest rising from her own racing heart beat made his mind become astray.

He lost his way, "I think you're perfect..."

He'd never been more sincere. She had skin that felt so untouched, he felt he'd officially been fooled for a second time. Her lips didn't just kiss his own, they danced perfectly against them. Her body was fit with all the perfection he'd only seen in magazines, and he wasn't pushing it when he believed she had no competition or comparison.

Before he could speak again, she pressed a finger to his mouth, then a chaste kiss.

His response wasn't harsh, nor hungry. She could feel something so similar to what she'd been facing all her life through his kiss. And when their lips parted, she experienced a fear that he'd change back to being the starving animal he was before.

When he gave in slowly, she didn't know whether she was protecting anyone anymore.

He brought her closer to him, taking her away from the wall and laying her on his bed. Surprise caught him when he felt her hands removing his boxers, then touching him carefully, caring too much about how he responded to her touches.

She arched her back, lifting her chest, feeling the warm contact and the skin against her breasts. She erased the memories of a forgotten love once she felt his hands over her skin once more, and his teeth sinking into her neck, chin, and chest.

She'd held onto the rejection, the disappointment, and the guilt. All that haunted her from the man she once believed would save her became a mute, silenced memory.

And when the man before her finally connected their bodies, she realized she was protecting no one. She was the one who needed protection.

 _"I'm sorry!"_

 _"Sorry for what! Being a slut! A whore! A tramp!"_

 _"Stop it!"_

 _"That's what you are," he didn't shed a single tear behind his frames, "It's too late to be anything else."_

 _She fell to her knees, gripping his coat in her hands, pleading through drowning sounds for him to forgive her._

 _"I'm not sorry. I'm not stupid."_

 _He ripped her away, walking off into the rain, "If anyone is going to save you, then he's got problems of his own. Serious problems. But until then, have fun waking up in a different bed every day. As if anyone is going to want to see you twice."_

"Don't go..."

"I won't," a different voice breathed, "I won't."


	5. Chapter 5

**Broke**

 **5**

* * *

"Get up you lazy fuck!"

Butch's voice was worst than my nightmares. And I never had nightmares. I am the nightmare.

"I told you she'd bail!" Boomer couldn't contain himself from letting the world hear his annoying laugh.

"Shut the fuck up, you pathetic excuses!" It hurt to yell.

No, not at my brothers, I could strain a sore throat any day to yell at those fucks. My vocals needed a rest and I couldn't believe that after the first night, they felt this weak.

"I ain't no pathetic excuse, but I can tell you for sure, you are," Butch never became serious with me, he knew better, so now that he was, I didn't hesitate to shoot him a grizzly glare, "Yeah that's right. You fucked up, "smart" one. Real bad."

I got lost in the night before that I swore to myself I'd never let Butch be right ever again.

"You screwed us over at the biggest chance we had to get those Powerpuffs,"

Shit.

Boomer calmed down, "You know, Mojo went on his own,"

"On his own to do what?" I was dressing myself, now feeling myself again when I spoke and could feel my command and power.

"To get the Powerpuffs, and let me tell you, he's getting his ass handed to him!"

Butch gave the room the silence it didn't need when he flew out, Boomer always being the one to let guilt all over his face. Mojo screwed up with Boomer. Instead of making him only being the sick, twisted version of sweetness, he was still a victim of his own character. He could dish out a beating, he could kill without remorse, but he couldn't hide his emotions.

So whenever he thought I cared, "Brick, you know how Butch gets when he hasn't pummeled anyone real in awhile,"

It burned a fire down to my core. Mojo didn't make any mistakes with me. I had no feelings. I don't care. I knew fear, I knew pain, and I knew power. The only thing I was missing was victory.

"Can it, Boomer," I managed to hold back handing him my fist to his face for faulting me about anything, "You want to feel like a sorry bitch? Then why don't you let Butch use you for some release,"

"I don't know," he dug his hands in his pocket, something he did when he knew he wanted to step pass a line, "I would but it seems like your face is more used to it than mine,"

That was it. I pounced on him, weighing him so far down into the floor, he collided on the floor beneath it. I dealt it all to him, and more than half of my fury wasn't even made by what he'd said.

It was the bitch. The professional bitch. The one who slept in my bed, and made sounds I didn't try to remember. She gave me an experience I didn't want to remember. But I could hear her, feel her, and fuck, I could even taste her still. And I never craved anything more in my entire life.

That must have made me limp for just a second, because Boomer flew me against a wall, and I knew my might outweighed his own.

"You're a dip shit!" He spat his blood in my face, letting go of me, "You fucked today all up! I'm sick of hiding, I want my revenge!"

"You think whining like a bitch is going to get you anything?"

"No, but don't think I don't know,"

"Know what?" It was an honest question, what could he possibly know besides punches and revenge?

"About your weakness,"

Oh, he really was crossing a serious line, now.

But he didn't stop himself, "Yeah, it's written all over your face, and maybe I didn't think you could feel it, but boy did you succumb to it quick!"

"What the fuck are you talking about?"

"Desire."

"Of course I desire! I desire victory! Revenge!"

"No, Brick," then he spat the blood out of his mouth once more, "You desire lust. You want her again, and I know it, so don't deny it. But if I'm right about one thing, it's that sex is your weakness, so all this desire for lust you're experiencing, forget it. You don't function right because of it. You want revenge and victory? Fucking bitches won't give you anything."

I wanted to shout anything just to have the last say. But nothing came to me fast enough to make sense of it, and to voice it. Boomer—for fuck's sake!—Boomer... Has never been right before.

He started to turn his back to me, and something finally made sense, "So this is it, huh?"

He paused.

"Out of all the fuckers in the world, you were the one who was going to fuck me good at the end,"

"No, you're just a noodle in bed, you become different..." Boomer began to laugh maniacally, he almost became insane, "It's like you're human."

Her curves, her feel, her knowledge about every inch of me—Boomer was more right than I wanted him to be. The lust, the sensations from the night before, it made me want her again. I always get what I want.


	6. Chapter 6

**Broke**

 **6**

* * *

Hiding. The bastard was hiding from me. Thinking destroying his shack was going to get me to disappear was enough to deter me away, he was deathly wrong.

On top of the frustration building in me as I tried to find any signs of the man's current whereabouts, Mojo was now locked up in prison after losing shamefully to those Powerpuffs.

He was desperate for vengeance. He just wasn't wise enough to do it alone. He may have been the smartest walking chimp I'd ever met, perhaps the only one known to exist, but he depended on me and my brothers to do what he could never do.

I made it my priority to do as Mojo wished he'd done. But none of that spoke louder than the smells that lingered from the night before. I really did have a weakness.

I didn't have to worry about, though. I'd never sleep with those sissy bitches, the Powerpuffs. Over my dead, exploding, snails, snips, and puppy dog tails body.

When I picked up a piece of red silk, I disintegrated it in my enclosed palm. He was gone for good. He did what no other man had done—run away from me.

At least I had his face to remember.

I wanted to risk it all and search the entire inch of Townsville for him, but my smarts finally ate up the ridiculousness of losing years of training just for another night with the tramp. It took too much of my energy to get a hold of myself.

This wasn't normal for me. I was becoming stupid. Lust really had its way of bringing me down physically and mentally. I needed to be at my best if I wanted to have victory against anyone. If I couldn't stop thinking about her, then I was lower in the fucking dirt than I thought I was.

I burst into the sky, heading back to the laboratory. It didn't take me more than ten minutes to land and opening the door to complete silence made me really feel I could forget it all.

I made it to the couch, my feet making themselves comfortable on the arm rest. I breathed out, feeling in control. There was no mad monkey yelling at me for going out, no bitchy brothers to ask me where I'd been, and no—

"Were where you!"

I thought that monkey was sleeping in a cell tonight.

"I create you, feed you, shelter you, make you stronger, and you still screw me over!" He came over to me, "Since the day you wretched boys were given life, you've done nothing but disappoint me!"

"Chill the fuck out," I stood up, "If you had waited for me to regain my strength after getting some real training, we would have had it in the bag."

"Regain your strength? You're the biggest disappointment!" Mojo turned with the wind gracing his cape.

Just as I thought I'd have no more sudden encounters, Butch burst through the front door, shouting, "I've got it!"

"What do you have, boy?" Mojo suddenly gained a reason to stay here, bothering me even more.

"A plan—a real plan,"

"For what?"

"Success," Butch faced Mojo, "Make me in charge."

In charge? What was this fuck imposing? Becoming leader of the shitty Townsville Major himself? On a side note, I suddenly reminded himself how badly I was going to dig his face into the ground from all the times he threw Mojo in jail.

No, I don't fucking care about the monkey. I'm just evil.

"In charge of what?"

"This. Revenge."

I didn't think twice about what I need to say, "Fuck me if you think you're going to order me to do anything you say!"

For the first time, he ignored me, he didn't even make a move to my outburst.

"Silence, boy!" Mojo pointed to me, "You've done little to get us anywhere! Today was the day you were supposed to lead us to ultimate revenge! While you were up there doing God knows what with that woman, all us villains were down here discussing important matters! If I had to make the best—wise decision, I would let your brother take charge!"

"Haha, yeah! Finally!" Butch made me taste the heated blood within my body, as he went on parading, "I'm in charge! Take that! You want to beat me up? Well fuck off! You heard..."

Butch's celebrating faded away, until all that I sensed was Mojo. He hadn't looked away, and neither had I. I could read from his intense view just how much I'd let him down. Facing defeat after defeat took its toll on him.

But it wasn't in my present, past, or future to listen to anyone. I ruled myself. He created me with all the intent to make the rules. So for him to suddenly change that, he was asking for something too dark, too much for me to contain.

"Butch is in charge? When do I get a turn?" Boomer complained.

Him and Butch started at it with each other again, while Mojo broke his glare, "None of you are in charge."

"You just said—"

"I said I would, not that I am. I'm giving your brother one last chance. One."

I didn't do thank-yous, IOUs, or appreciations. I did me, and only me. And Mojo knew that. He knew it too well.

He'd never make me take orders from anyone. From all the mistakes he's made with the Powerpuffs, making the mistake of removing my authority would be his last.


End file.
